Seeker and Keeper
by Mists
Summary: Men! I swear, why does everything go back to Quidditch? exclaimed Hermione. But for once, even Hermione had to admit that Ron's analogy made sense. AU as of Deathly Hallows.
1. Quidditch and Life

Disclaimer: This is a FAN fic. Thereby, logic would dictate that it is written by a FAN who in no way owns Harry Potter. And in this case logic would be right, because I own nothing. But then again, how often does logic actually apply to life? Anyway, I've never seen anyone point this out this connection before so I thought it was an interesting concept to explore in story form. Enjoy my first fic and please review with helpful pointers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Seeker and Keeper-**

**By: Mists**

It was noon, the day after Harry had triumphantly left the Dursleys for the final time. True to Ron and Hermione's words, they accompanied him to his "family's" home.

Upon reaching their destination, the two wizards were nearly bodily thrown out of the house by a very red faced Mr. Dursley. That was until Ron _calmly_ explained that they would only be staying for a few days.

He then proceeded to blow up a vase to emphasize the fact that, even though Harry wasn't of age to legally use magic, he and Hermione were. And since Ron's father was head of the department that handled muggle relations, it would be best to, "Back the bloody hell off!" until they were gone. To which the Dursleys _reasonably_ complied.

But now, one of Harry's ordeals had passed. Albeit that it was one of the smaller ones in the grand scheme of things, but it was still a big deal to Harry. Years of childhood suffering don't just go away as you endure more through out your life.

But that pain was dulled by the fact that his "real" family was behind him for this one final visit. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were the foundation that would keep him strong during the long fight he faced ahead. But for now, he was bathed in love and happiness as he and the rest of the Weasleys prepared for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"HARRY GET AWAY FROM THAT TABLECLOTH!"

"THAT'S THE WRONG ONE CHARLIE! I NEED THE BLUE ONE!"

"GINNY LEAVE THAT POT ALONE, IT NEEDS TO SIMMER!"

"I SWEAR IF YOU BOYS BANG THOSE TABLES TOGETHER IN MID AIR AGAIN, I"LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Ahh…yes. He was _BATHED_ in love. It was safe to say that the Weasley men and Ginny, were quite fed up at this point. Nothing they did seemed to be right according to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. The two women had banded together in this dark time to make _DAMN_ sure that this would be a _HAPPY _event to remember!

Even if it killed them all…

Even the infamous patience of the "Great" Hermione Granger was approaching empty.

"There is NO difference between the colors of turquoise and pool! They are both the same shade of blue! It's just a different name! If I'm ever this anile about anything so STUPID during the planning of my wedding you have permission to shot me!!" screamed the wild haired brunette at the top of her lungs.

In the absence of Ron, Harry responded with the obligatory question of, "Can I get that in writing?" To which he realized his mistake immediately, as he could see in Hermione's eyes that he was about to become "The Boy Who Lived No More."

It was his angel, Ginny, that saved him from the cruel arms of death that day, while the twins stood on the sidelines and took pictures.

Not long after the Hermione incident, Ron suggested that they all get out while they still could. To which…..everyone agreed. So they all escaped to the field near the Burrow to play Quidditch. Arthur put up an invisibility barrier so Fleur and Molly couldn't find them.

Though Arthur still contests to this day that it was to keep the MUGGLES away, but everyone knew the truth. Mr. Weasley was at the end of his rope too, which would explain the magic repelling charm he added on for good measure.

Hermione had agreed to keep score during the match. Team A consisted of Ginny as Seeker, Fred as Beater/Chaser, Bill as Chaser, and Arthur as Keeper. Team B had Harry as Seeker, George as Beater/Chaser, Charlie as Chaser, and Ron as Keeper.

"Okay this isn't going to work," said Charlie, "How are we going to tell which one's Fred and which one's George?"

"But that's what makes it fun!" the twins replied.

"And why do I have to play Chaser? I want to test my seeking skills against Harry, one prodigy Seeker versus another."

"Because of three reasons," said Ron, "The first is that Ginny needs the practice because she is the only one of us returning to the team this year, which means she'll be Seeker again because Harry isn't there. You don't want to see Gryffindor lose to Slytherin just because all of us aren't there anymore, do you?"

Charlie had a sober look about him, while the others shifted uncomfortably. The trio had told the others that they intended to go off alone on a secret task that only they could complete. So far, only the Weasley family knew, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley. They planned to have Arthur tell her and the rest of the Order once the trio had left the morning after the wedding. They all knew nothing more could be done to convince the three to stay. Some things just had to be done.

Ron just ignored the looks and continued on. "The second reason is that I want to see you and Bill go head to head."

To this the two brothers turned to each other and smiled. They hadn't been able to roughhouse together in a long while.

"And the third is so that Harry can flirt with Ginny as they try and catch the Snitch!"

For that, Harry smacked Ron upside the head and Ginny flew up and hit them both.

"Hey what did I do?!" exclaimed Harry, "Ron's the one who said it!"

"Doesn't matter, you were thinking it, I saw it in your eyes."

Everyone got into their positions on the field, Harry was still grumbling about crazy red headed women changing from angels to devils in an instant and something about women's occlumency or some rubbish. Ron was just happy that he wasn't the only one who got beat up this time.

As the game progressed, the stress of the wedding and the oncoming war began to loosen its hold on the participants. Ron sat hovering in front of the goal while he watched Charlie give Bill a wet wily in an attempt to take the Quaffle away. Arthur just laughed and shook his head at the antics of his "adult" children. It seemed that all rules had flown out the window, and that was just fine with Ron.

Ron's focus shifted to Harry and Ginny as they zoomed about the little make shift field. He was glad that the two were having fun trying to outdo each other.

It made him think of how perfectly the title of "Seeker" fit Harry. The Seeker was arguably the most important position on the team. A Seeker had to take out the main objective of the game, the Snitch. As the war between the two teams raged on above, the seeker was on his or her own to strike the final blow to the other side. Seekers had to be fast and quick. Because if a Bludger or a miss calculated dive took the Seeker out, the outcome of the battle would be sealed.

Capturing the Snitch is essential to the game. If one side was winning, the loss of the Snitch would mean they won the battle, but not the war. The Snitch had to be caught, no matter the risks the Seeker faced. The elimination of this elusive object that decided that fate of everything, rested on the Seeker's shoulders alone. Final loss or victory came down to one person. If the "Snitch" wasn't taken out, then the whole game would be lost.

Ron _really_ hated irony.

As he watched Harry, he realized just how Harry's role in the game paralleled the one he played it real life. He smirked at the thought of what Hermione would think of that analogy.

"_Men! I swear, why does everything in life go back to Quidditch?!"_

Ron laughed as his mental version of Hermione berated him. But in this instance, the red head really thought he was onto something. It didn't just apply to Harry, but to himself as well. The reality of it dawned on him quite quickly from there.

The Keeper was the team's guardian, their shield. He protected that which was the most precious, the team and its goal. In essence, the Keeper was the exact opposite of the Seeker. While the Seeker goes off alone, the Keeper stands guard. The Keeper hovers with the warring sides, watching the battle, shouting warnings when ever possible to keep the other team members safe.

The goal is the Keeper's top priority. It must be kept safe at all costs. If the goal was left open, the other team would pounce upon it. Even if the Seeker caught the Snitch, the war would still be lost. The Seeker would come back to nothing. The cheers would be silent, for though the Snitch was caught, the cost was too high. For all the Seeker had done and faced, the other team still won. The Keeper was the unwavering shield against this fate. He or she would make sure that the Seeker's victory was absolute. That all the Chasers' and Beaters' work wouldn't be in vain. So when the team came back, cheers of victory would cry, instead of ones of sorrow.

That was Ron's role in Quidditch and in life. He was to be the Keeper of all. The one who had to make sure, Harry would have a reason to come back after facing Voldemort. He would keep those that Harry cared for the most, safe from harm. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry would come back to cheers of love and joy, then to the heartbreaking silence of an empty victory.

As he watched the setting sun, Ron closed his eyes as he felt a single tear run down his face.

"Ron are you all right?"

Ron opened his eyes to see a sight he never expected to see again. Hermione,_ his_ Hermione was riding a broom. By herself no less!

"What the?!" Ron exclaimed as he nearly fell of his broom in shock.

Hermione was hovering wobbly in the air in front of Ron as Harry came up next to her on his Firebolt to steady her.

"HA! Told you that would wake him up!" Harry laughed.

"Har-Har. What happened to everyone?"

"They were tired, so they headed back to the burrow. Apparently dinner's almost ready. Herimone and I kept calling you, but you were off in "La La Land" so we figured this was a good way to wake you up!" smirked Harry, still in a good mood.

Ron smiled in return. He was glad to see Harry happy again.

"Come on then! Let's go get some dinner before the others eat it all." Ron replied as Harry flew on ahead back to the burrow.

"You never answered my question Ron," said Hermione as she transferred herself from her broom to the back of Ron's.

Ron made sure she was safely on before taking off toward home.

"I'm fine Hermione, or at least I will be…. I just finally understand now."

"Understand what?"

"I'll tell you later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Seven Months Later-**

The last one. Finally, the trio had destroyed the last one. Now all that was left was Voldemort. Harry thought by this point he would feel like a dried up useless rag, so weary that it'd hurt to even breathe.

But for some odd reason… he didn't. He felt a new revitalizing vigor coursing through his veins. And for the first in a long time, he felt the warm glow of hope enter his heart.

But a deep hurt came with it that he couldn't save everyone. Dobby, the house elf, had saved the trio's lives in one final valiant effort. He truly deserved to carry Gryffindor's sword right until the end. Harry and Ron promised themselves that they would never make fun of S.P.E.W again and help Hermione with the organization anyway they could.

Neville went against Lestrange and won, but he died shortly after, having lost too much blood. It was a death that cut Harry deeper than he could say.

Fred's left arm and George's right leg were crushed when a piece of masonry fell on them. Somehow, Ron had saved them from the Death Eaters attacking them. They watched their little brother in awe as he stood in front of them while fending off seven wizards.

Now the trio had come to Hogwarts, the Death Eaters had focused their attack on the wizarding world's last line of defense. The Weasleys and other magical families had taken refuge there, but even its hallowed halls wouldn't stand an assault like this for much longer. Dumbledore's barriers were breaking as the teachers and others were using all of their energy to reinforce them. Others saved their energy for the battle ahead, knowing that they were only delaying the inevitable.

The trio and Ginny stood in front of Hogwarts' massive doors. This was it. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron knew that in the end Harry must face Voldemort alone. They knew they couldn't stop him this time. Ginny held onto Harry as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Remember Ginny," he whispered to her, "I will always love you."

"I will too."

They shared one last kiss and Ginny departed to find her parents.

Hermione then launched herself at Harry and held him tightly.

"Harry," was all he could make out as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I know," was his tearful reply.

He could comfort neither the woman he loved nor the one who he considered his sister. He felt like they were saying goodbye forever.

She and Ron were with him through almost everything. They were his foundation, his saviors from a world of loneliness. The three had faced more horrors and shared more joys, then most wizards did in a lifetime. He had no guarantees that they or Ginny would be alive if he returned.

Would he want to come back, if his three most precious people died?

What life would that be?

He began to feel his hope for any chance to live a life free of Voldemort begin to fade. That was until Hermione let go and allowed Ron to step forward.

Ron placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye.

Ron's eyes always held such power. They seemed to glow at times with whatever emotion he was feeling, and now was no exception. The intensity and strength they held now stunned Harry to his very core.

"You're coming back Harry." He simply stated. Hermione let out a small gasp.

Harry's eyes widen.

"Why's that?"

Ron leaned in close to Harry's face with a smirk and said,

"Because you're the Seeker and I'm the Keeper."

The shock on Harry's face was hilarious. Ron laughed whole heartedly and pulled Harry into a hug.

His laugher continued as he said, "I'm the Keeper, I'm here to keep them safe. You're the Seeker, so go get that Snake-eyed Snitch!"

Harry's shock gave way to realization, which in turn, gave way to tear filled laughter as he returned Ron's hug. Ron would keep those Harry loved safe while he took out Voldemort. Harry was the sword and Ron was the shield. Ron would keep them safe. He had no doubt of that. Harry had a reason to live after Voldemort, and he would fight with everything he had to come back alive.

"I won't let you and the girls down, I promise."

"Well then that's as good as gold to me mate. But if for some reason you do kick the bucket, remember that when I die, I'll find you and kick your ass across the afterlife, you hear me?"

"Duly noted!" replied Harry as he and Ron let go.

Hermione just threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Men! I swear, why does everything in life go back to Quidditch?!"

But for once, even Hermione had to admit that Ron's analogy made sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: As most of you can see I've updated the format of this story. Since quite a few people wanted me to continue it, I've come up with an idea for one more chapter. It will be an AU fusion between the facts that I have already established and some elements of the end of DH. It will be out soon.


	2. Sword and Shield

Disclaimer: Since quite a few people wanted it, here it is:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several hours since Harry left the confines of the castle under the protection of his Invisibility Cloak. Ron was becoming quite worried.

You-Know-Who had the Elder Wand now.

Would Harry's wand be able to stand up to that kind of power?

He had sounded so confident when he was talking to Harry, but then he had to be.

Harry needed him to be strong. But the truth was that he was just as scared as Harry.

Voldemort was frighteningly powerful.

Ron felt his heart clench in his chest when thought about the "what if's" that could affect the course this battle.

So he chose to push those thoughts away, for dwelling on them did no good.

It wasn't over until the Fat Lady sings….and right now she was screaming at the portrait Sir Emerald who had stolen her fruit encrusted hat.

He smiled and told the joke to Hermione, she laughed and held him tighter as they waited in the Great Hall for news.

Then a voice suddenly burst forth, _"PEOPLE OF THE RESISTANCE! COME OUT AND FACE THE TRUTH! FOR YOUR SAVIOR IS DEAD!"_

_NO! IT CAN'T BE!_ thought Ron as Hermione screeched in horror. The two ran out the main doors of the castle with a flood of other individuals desperate to see if the dark Lord's words were true.

Ron felt his blood freeze in his veins….

For there was Hagrid, carrying Harry's lifeless form.

The large man wept as he walked toward the castle. The Dark Lord followed up the rear with his minions, laughing with joy.

The defenders of Hogwarts screamed in disbelief as Voldemort silenced them all with a flick of his wand.

"Put the boy down, half breed. I want them to see he's gone." said Voldemort.

Hagrid fell to knees with a hard thud. He wiped his runny nose on his beard as he gave Harry's forehead a gentle kiss.

He loving brushed his huge callused hand across the boy's face and lay his limp form down upon the wet grass.

And with that, Ron snapped.

He broke out of Hermione's grip and barreled down the field screaming, _"Sectumsempra!"_

Somehow, the power of Ron's voice shattered the silencing spell Voldemort had cast. The spell cracked forth from his wand with more force then he ever knew he possessed.

Voldemort quickly cast a shield, knowing the spell would never get through.

He hissed in surprise as he felt some of the invisible blades slice through his defenses, leaving a cut across his cheek and a short gash upon his arm.

His snake eyes grew red with fury as he yelled, _**"IMPERIO!"**_

Ron felt his mind go fuzzy as his wand drop from his hand. His feet then slowly began to move towards the Dark Lord.

_Damn it! I have to fight this! I will end what Harry started. I have to!_ thought Ron as he stopped in front of Voldemort.

"Ahhh…yes. The Weasley boy Potter was so fond of. I think I will make the _perfect_ example out of you." he said in his sickeningly high pitched voice.

With a wave of his wand, a misshapen object came hurtling out one of the castle's windows and landed in his hand. It was the Sorting Hat.

He then commanded Ron to kneel before the body of his fallen friend.

Tears streamed out of Ron's eyes as he desperately fought for control.

Harry's body was as limp as a rag doll's. His glasses were falling off his face and his eyes were forever closed to the world.

_Oh Harry please forgive me. _thought Ron as he battled curse that so completely taken hold.

And that was when he noticed it…

Harry's hand flexed.

If the hadn't been under the Imperio curse his face would have never been able to hid his look of utter disbelief.

He quickly fought the curse and was able to avert his gaze to Harry's face.

Harry's eyes were open barely a sliver, but they were open.

He was _alive!_

_Harry…when we get through this, I'm going to KILL you. You scared the SHIT out of me!_ thought Ron as he watched Harry shut his eyes again.

Voldemort then levitated the hat onto Ron's head. He spoke to crowd but Ron didn't hear what he was saying, for the hat was speaking to him in his mind.

"_Infinita Protego"_ whispered the hat.

"_What?"_

"_You already know. It's in your blood. It's deep magic, forged by love and blood."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The time is now…take it young Gryffindor." _

That's when the Dark Lord set the hat atop his head a blaze. The crowd yell as one in horror.

He had to move now, or Harry would give away his element of surprise to help him.

With one last massive effort, Ron jerked to the side breaking the curse's hold completely.

The hat went spinning off his head.

The distraction was all Harry needed. By the time Ron had glanced back, Harry's body had disappeared.

Hagrid franticly screamed Harry's name, trying to find out who had taken his body.

Ron just smiled as he leapt towards the still smoldering Sorting Hat and reached inside.

_He had the cloak. I knew it! _thought Ron as he pulled the Gryffindor's Sword out of the hat.

He gripped the hilt and felt an immense power come over him.

Somehow he knew.

He knew exactly what to do.

The defenders of Hogwarts had just started to charge towards the Death Eaters. He had to get between them before they clashed.

Ron ran up into the span of field that still separated the two warring factions from one another. He dodged curse after curse as he got into position.

When he was far enough ahead of the Death Eaters, he whirled around with sly smile. The sword glinted in the early morning light as he lightly sliced the blade across his palm.

It left a shallow cut, but it was enough to make the spell work.

A few drops of blood ran down blade, as he heaved the sword into the air.

Then he roared with all the power he possessed, _**"INFINITA PROTEGO!"**_ and plunged the sword into the ground.

A great wall of red energy burst forth from the sword, cutting the Death Eaters off from the Hogwarts warriors. Jets of green struck the massive shield one after another with no effect at all.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ yelled Voldemort as he stared at the energy shield that sword emitted.

"It seems that you do have some pure-blood magic in you, boy. But that parlor trick won't save you from the killing curse." hissed the Dark Lord as he raised his wand.

"It's not the blood, but the sacrifice of it. Something you know nothing about."

Voldemort laughed at this, "You're pouring everything you have into that spell, aren't you? No matter, you'll be dead within a second anyway."

"This is your last chance Voldemort!" called Ron in a voice that was not his own, as he stood fast holding the hilt of Gryffindor's sword, "Repent now, or be destroyed by you own hate. The choice is yours."

Voldemort's eyes glowed bright red as he screeched, _**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_Now Harry._ thought Ron as he heard _**"EXPELLIARMUS!"**_ burst from the empty space in front of him as Harry ripped off his Invisibility Cloak.

The jets of red and green energy struck and exploded on impact. The ensuing crack pierced the sky as a cascade of golden flames fell from the heavens.

The fighters on both sides were stunned into silence.

Voldemort then took a single step.

Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground dead.

Harry stood there in shock, almost amazed himself.

It was over. They had won.

And he was still alive.

The last of the Death Eaters fled in fear as they saw their "Master" fall.

An exhausted gasp from behind Harry, brought him back to reality.

He spun around just in time to see Ron and the sword fall to ground. The second Ron's hand broke the connection with the hilt, the protective shield dissipated.

He heard Hermione scream from atop the hill, "RON! Charlie, let me go! I have to see if he's all right!"

Harry rushed to Ron's side and gently turned his body over. He sighed in great relief as he saw his friend was still breathing. He looked Ron over and noticed a small streak of white was now present in his normally bright red hair.

_Where on earth did that come from?_ thought Harry as he reached out to touch it.

Ron's arm then suddenly shot up and grabbed his friend's wrist.

Harry watched as Ron opened his eyes. He jumped a bit when Ron's glance turned into a glare.

"Ron you-"

"Harry, would you mind explaining to me why I had to watch Hagrid carry your bloody corpse out of the forest?"

_Uh oh…_thought Harry as he saw Hermione and a bunch of other people running down the hill towards them.

"Only if you explain what you just did, and what it cost you." said Harry giving Ron a similar look as he gestured to the patch of white in his hair.

"Deal." said Ron as Hermione smothered both of them in a big hug. The two hugged her back whole heartedly as a cheer rang out across the Hogwarts' field.

Voldemort was dead. The wizarding world was free once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: There you go people! I may write an epilogue to it if enough people want me too. So please read and review. Remember, if you liked this story, I have two other HP one shots up on my author's page. So check them out if you have time okay? Bye for now!


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or the rights to his awesome story.

Your wishes are my command. One epilogue coming up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Epilogue-**

"HE TOLD YOU DUMBLEDORE SAID TO DO _**WHAT?!?!**_" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs in Harry's face. He was NOT hearing this! This made no sense at all!

Dumbledore was Harry's protector and Snape's been an utter and complete git to them for YEARS!

"Ron, calm down. Snape showed me what Dumbledore's portrait said it in the Pensieve-" said Harry desperately trying to calm Ron and Hermione down.

He had led them away from everyone else to tell them what had happened after he left the castle.

"CALM DOWN?" screeched Hermione, "You do realize that he killed Dumbledore, right? Snape comes out of nowhere, stuns you, and then shows you a Pensieve that shows that everything you've ever known is a LIE and AND YOU JUST BELIEVED IT?"

"Everything he showed me was TRUE, Hermione! Voldemort accidentally made me a Hortcrux! That's where the mental connection came from and why I could speak Parseltongue. Snape actually told me to run away that I didn't have to-"

Ron covered Harry's mouth before he could even say the words, "Please don't say it again, Harry. Hermione and I can't bear it right now."

Hermione started weeping in her hands and Ron let go of Harry's mouth and went to comfort her.

It was too painful, to picture. Harry had every hope of living a normal life dashed away in an instant. Ron could see Harry walking solemnly towards the woods. Quite prepared to allow himself to be cut down like a sacrificial lamb. He held Hermione tighter as he saw Voldemort viciously wave his wand and a flash of deadly green. Ron watched Harry's lifeless body fall to the ground in his mind. He couldn't take it. Ron began to cry into Hermione's hair.

"Ron…" said Harry, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm the Seeker. You said so yourself…I HAD too. Guys…please stop acting like I've died. I'm right here! I-He would have been unstoppable if I hadn't-"

Harry swallowed the lump building in his throat before he continued, "The Seeker must win the game at all costs….even if it means sacrificing one's self. If I hadn't gone, he would have hunted you all down, and-" Harry couldn't finish. He took a strangled breath and started crying too.

"Harry." said Hermione softly as she and Ron drew him into their embrace.

"I meant going down in a blaze of glory …" whispered Ron as he ruffled Harry's wild raven hair. "You know…fighting all the way… I…to just stand there…I-"

"I know Ron." said Harry as he rested his head on top of Hermione's.

The three then stood there in silence for a while, comforted by the fact that they were all still alive.

"Ron…" whispered Harry after several minutes of quiet reflection.

"Yeah?"

"What spell did you use?"

Ron whispered, "Infintia Protego."

"I-I've never heard of that one Ron," said Hermione as she collected herself, "Where did you learn it?"

Ron grinned as he asked, "What? Can't I know a spell that you don't?"

Harry coughed for a second and started laughing as Hermione gave Ron a good smack on the arm.

"But really Ron, where did that come from?" she asked again as she played with his new streak of white hair.

Ron sighed, "To tell you both the truth, I really don't know….After I figured out Harry was alive, I knew I needed to create a diversion. Then when the Sorting Hat was placed on my head…it said the words to the spell and I just knew how to cast it."

Ron lifted up the hand where he had slashed his palm and showed it to them.

"It's a lot like what your Mother used to protect you, Harry. It's an ancient charm that needs a sacrifice of blood…." Ron trailed off as if he was thinking about what to say next.

"And…" asked Harry waiting for more of an explanation.

"Well…the sword amplified the spell….I don't know how I knew it would, but it did. Essentially it created a shield from my will to protect….well you know… everyone."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in awe.

"That red power was your will?" asked Harry clearly surprised.

Ron scratched the back of his head nervously. He wasn't use to getting so much attention and the next part was really embarrassing to admit.

"Yeah… my will to protect….those I love, like both of you…" whispered Ron as he blushed bright red and stared at his feet.

Hermione and Harry gave each other a knowing look and smiled.

"And…you know the sword amplified the power. It wasn't all _me_, really. The white streak's there because the spell drained a lot out of me."

On hearing that bit of information, Harry and Hermione sent him identical glares.

"And just how much was 'a lot' Ron?" asked Hermione clearly angry because he might have endangered his life_…again_.

"Now, now," said Ron as he backed away from his friends, "It's nothing that I won't be able to recover from. I just won't be able to perform any big spells for a while is all."

Both Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well!" exclaimed Ron with a roll of his eyes, "I'm the Keeper! I had to keep everyone safe now didn't I?"

"Yes," said Harry with a smile, "Yes, you certainly are and you did an excellent job at that."

Ron and Harry then gave each other a good pat on the back while Hermione exclaimed in an exasperated voice, "Enough with the Quidditch references already! It's driving me mad!"

Both Harry and Ron laughed and drew her into a group hug.

Because after all, what truly mattered was that they were alive and together.

And in the end….their 'team' was still whole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-The End-**


End file.
